Final Year - Beginning Feelings
by DVSEzekiel316
Summary: Harry Potter goes through what all 17 year old boys do...Falling In Love With A Girl!!! Harry's final year at Hogwarts...with feelings for Hermione. The Yule Ball is comming up and with words of encouragement from Ron, Harry decides to go for it. H/H
1. The Terrible Feeling

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Author notes: Please R/R. I really have a thing for a real Harry/Hermione SHIP to happen in the real books. (Come on Harry! I know you love Hermione somewhere in that heart of yours!!!) I would like to hear all of your opinions!!!

Another thing for your minds to ponder…

"Hermione" was a character in Greek mythology who was loved by two men. She was the daughter of Helen of Troy and Menelaus. These men (Orestes 2 and Neoptolemus, the son of Achilles) fought terribly for the love of the beautiful Hermione (Harry and Ron?). Orestes 2 was killed by a snake. Could this mean that either Ron or Harry will die at the hands of Lord Voldemort (whose symbol is a snake?). Hmmm…

CHAPTER 1 - The Terrible Feeling

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat alone in the Gryffindor common room together, studying for the upcoming midterm exams that would take place before the Christmas holidays. Harry sat alone on a single-person sofa while Ron and Hermione sat together across from him in the two-person sofa. It was their 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before they would graduate and be on their own. 

Through their 7 years at Hogwarts, each of them had grown and matured into unique, seventeen year-old teenagers. Harry, now a fine young man, grew a bit taller and was no longer skinny. His body sprouted average muscles and he began to look more and more like his father, according to McGonagall. He shared his appearance with his mother by inheriting her green eyes. Ron had shown the most change in appearance by adding a significant amount of inches to his height, making him one of the tallest students at Hogwarts. The taller he got, the redder his hair seemed to get. Hermione, still with her bushy brown hair, had developed into a fine and shapely young woman. Everyone at Hogwarts, (especially the boys) noticed this and a lot more heads would turn when she walked down corridors.

Harry had become Head Boy of Gryffindor House and Captain of the Quidditch Team, still doing excellent as a Seeker. Ron, supreme in his chess skills, hasn't found any bit of competition. He takes pride as one of the Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Hermione still challenged herself and excelled at her schoolwork, continuing to receive the highest marks. This, of course, made her Head Girl of Gryffindor House. Harry tried to read as he sat and watched Hermione struggle impatiently to help Ron with Transfiguration homework.

"Ron, it's our final year here at Hogwarts. How do you expect to graduate if you don't concentrate? I'm not doing this for my health you know!" exclaimed Hermione. 

"I'll just copy off you when we have exams," he answered, half-jokingly.

"Oh no, you won't!" she snapped, and tried to continue on with her lesson.

"_Oh those two," _Harry thought to himself, "_why don't they just go out with each other already?_" At that moment, Harry felt some sort of knot tie up in his stomach. 

"_Ron and Hermione together? That'll be the day!_" However, he didn't know whether it made him feel happy or sick. He just felt the knot get tighter and tighter in his stomach. The feeling was so great that he wanted to punch something (strangely, Ron's face) very hard.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione and Ron finished. Hermione stood up, yawned, and stretched. 

"Well I'm going to bed. Ron has taken all the energy from me trying to teach him," she said, looking very tired out.

"Oh ok," Ron said, still in his seat. Quite apparently still filled with energy. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" she yawned. "Goodnight, Ron."

"Night Hermione," he replied.

"Bye Harry," Hermione said, as she gathered her books and parchments. 

Harry did nothing more than look up at her, nod his head, and give a very weak and sad grin. Hermione just smiled back and made her way to the girls' dormitories, too tired to notice Harry's expression. His eyes dropped back down to the book, but he wasn't reading anymore. The thought of Ron and Hermione together was really bothering him. It went from a knot to a full beating that was eating him up inside. Why did that thought upset him so much? The look on his face was showing what he was feeling and Ron saw it. He realized that Harry hadn't said much since their study session with Hermione. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all. 

"Harry?" he called, puzzled. Harry didn't answer him. He was to caught up in his thoughts to hear Ron. 

"Harry!?" Ron said, louder. Harry still didn't answer. He just sat there with a blank look on his face, not even looking at the book. 

"HARRY!!?" Ron yelled. This finally got Harry's attention.

"Huh?" Harry replied stupidly, looking up from his book and quickly shaking his head.

"You ok?" Ron asked. "Because you don't look ok. You haven't said anything since we got here. Not even an attempt to scold me when I would insult Hermione." This just made Harry even more upset. He had to restrain himself from lunging at Ron and smashing his face into a wall. He thought about all the times when Ron insulted Hermione and all those times he wanted to stand up to her and just snap at Ron for being so inconsiderate. But all those times, just to take sides with Ron, he would just grin and bear it, sometimes even feeling her pain. 

"Something on your mind mate?" Ron asked coolly.

"No Ron," Harry said, between seethed teeth, rather scornfully. "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh," he said, not noticing the harsh tone in Harry's voice. "Are you sure?"

"I'm Positive Ron," Harry replied.

"Well, I'm going to bed then," he said. He gathered his things and made his way to the boys' dormitories. "You coming Harry?"

"I will," Harry replied. "I-I just need to finish something up over here."

"Ok, if you say so." And Ron trotted off.

Harry sat there as thoughts ran trough his head. He took off his glasses and pinched himself between his tightly shut eyes and replaced his glasses back on his face. 

"_You need to relax Harry_," he thought to himself, "_So what if Ron and Hermione are together? That's just none of your business. But why does it bother me so much? It shouldn't. I should be happy for them_." Harry forced himself to stop thinking and made his way up to the boys' dormitories, changed into his pajamas, and fell right asleep, trying hard not to think about anything.


	2. Harry's Problem

****

CHAPTER 2 - Harry's Problem

Harry got up the next morning to find Ron doing the same. It was snowing softly outside as they both got dressed and made their way to The Great Hall to have breakfast. Hermione was already there. 

"Morning Hermione," Ron said and sat himself next to her. 

Harry, of course, noticed this, gave a very small smile, and shook his head slowly out of disappointment. He sat across from them as like the night before and propped his head on his hand, looking down at the table with his eyes closed.

"Morning Ron," Hermione replied. She looked over at Harry and saw the blank look on his face. The same one Harry had before but failed to notice last night. She became worried, and even saddened, at the sight she saw. She turned her head toward Ron, in hope to find an answer, but Ron just shrugged. She turned back to Harry with a concerned look on her face. She noticed that Harry hadn't said 'good morning' this time. It was unlike him because he always said 'good morning'. 

"Harry?" she said concerned.

"Yeah," he answered, looking up at her.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked. "And don't say 'yes' because I know your not. That look on your face gives it away. With you being the Head Boy, you should set a good example for the underclassmen!"

Harry didn't know what happened, but what Hermione had said made him feel very agitated and irritated. "Fine!" he shouted, standing up, "If you have to know, NO OK! I'm not! I'm just having a bad day!" He said this so loudly everyone in the Hall had quieted down and was staring at him. "I'm just going to leave you two alone!" And he stormed out.

"Harry wait!" Hermione shouted. "I…" but it was too late. Harry was long gone. "He's rather hostile this morning, isn't he? What on Earth is wrong with him?" she asked turning to Ron. 

"I have no idea," he replied. "He's been like that since last night." 

They could hear people talking in the Hall as to what could've made Harry so upset to storm out. "I noticed it started to happen at our study session last night."

"Well could you try to find out, Ron?" she asked sternly, "You're his best friend and I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask him. I'm just really concerned about him."

"I'll try. But I can't make any promises."

"Well I need to be going to…"

"The library." Ron finished.

"Yes the library!" she snapped. "I need to finish something up." And she walked off, books in hand.

Ron left The Great Hall and made his way to the Gryffindor common room hoping to find Harry there. To his surprise, he did find Harry there, lying on the couch with his forearm over his eyes and one of his legs hanging off the side. 

"Harry? Do you want to talk?" he said as he made his way through the Fat Lady portrait. 

Harry sat up and looked as Ron walked to the other side of the couch.

"I really don't know if I can," Harry replied as though the incident in The Great Hall never happened. "Something is bothering me, but I can't talk about it. Not now."

"Don't worry Harry, I know what it is," Ron said casually. "It was bothering me a bit also."

"What?" Harry asked. He looked scared as if Ron could read his mind and know what exactly what was bothering him.

"The Yule Ball," he answered. "Don't worry, I was feeling exactly like you when I knew I had to ask someone again."

"Oh," Harry lied, "you really read my mind."

"So have you asked her yet?" Ron asked coolly.

"Who!?" Harry said, getting worried as to where this was going.

"Oh come on Harry! You _know_ who I'm talking about!" exclaimed Ron. 

The look on Harry's face gave him the answer 'no'. Ron sighed. "Hermione, Harry! Hermione!"

"What!?" he gasped. Trying to hide that Ron was right.

"It's obvious to me Harry. I see the way you look at her when she goes about her day. And you have been EXTRA nice to her since the start of the school year when you both found out you two were Head Boy and Head Girl of Gryffindor. I don't exactly remember when, but I told myself that you liked her. I haven't said anything to you just in case I might've been wrong…So?"

"So…what?"

"Am I right? Do you like Hermione?"

"Ron," Harry sighed, completely ignoring Ron's question, "all I want to do is ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. That's all. But…what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to ask her?"

"Oh bloody hell, Harry! No I don't. I mean, I've already asked Lavender Brow…." Ron's eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait a minute! That's it isn't it!" he exclaimed standing up. "What's really bothering you! You think that I've already asked Hermione to the ball and you were too slow to do it!" Harry just stared at him. He didn't know if that was an insult or not. Ron knew what he was thinking and said, "Don't worry Harry. First, I haven't asked Hermione to the ball. Second, I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Hermione and me. And third, there's no Viktor Krum to sweep her off her feet. So as far as I'm concerned, she's all yours! That is, if someone else hasn't already asked her. 

Harry still sat there and took in all of what he just heard. "_So, there's nothing going on between Ron and Hermione_," he thought to himself. "_That means that I've been so upset these past few days for no reason at all. I'M SUCH A DUMB PRAT!!!_" Harry just shook his head. "So what do I do now?" he asked Ron.

"Well, the day where the students leave for the Christmas holidays is coming up soon. You and Hermione both know that I'm leaving. And you and I both know Hermione will be staying this year." Harry gave Ron his 'so?' look. "Ugh, that'll give you more than enough time alone to ask her to the ball!"

Harry nodded and stood up. "You're right Ron. I will ask her to the ball!" he said triumphantly. He stood there for a moment and sat back down sadly. "If I ever get the courage to ask her," he added.

"Oh Harry, you will," Ron said encouragingly. "I mean, you tackled a mountain troll, became the youngest Seeker in a century, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, took on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named countless times, and you've asked a girl to a ball before, so asking Hermione should be no problem. Plus, you have tons of friendship to back you up. There's no reason for her to say no."

Harry nodded again, feeling better. "We best be heading to class then." Ron gave an irked at the thought of having to do schoolwork, but nonetheless, followed Harry as they made their way to class.


	3. Alone In The Library

****

CHAPTER 3 - Alone In The Library

Harry went through the school day as though nothing had happened. Ron was also doing the same. Hermione was going through her school day normally as well as tutoring Harry and Ron for exams. It went on like that for the next few days until it was time for students to take the midterm exams. After long, tired, and exhilarating hours in classes, every student was finished and got their results. 

Hermione passed, of course, with the highest marks while Harry passed with above average marks and Ron marked just high enough to pass. 

Not too long after exam results, it would be time for students who would be leaving for the Christmas holidays to board the train. As Harry and Hermione saw Ron off near The Great Hall, he pulled Harry aside and wished him good luck on his attempt to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. After a thank you and a handshake from Harry and a goodbye and hug from Hermione, (which made Harry a little jealous) Ron dragged his trunk away and was gone.

"So what'd you plan to do today Harry?" Hermione asked smiling as she turned toward him.

"Well, I…" said Harry turning toward her, but he became distracted to what he was now looking at. He and Hermione were now standing at arms length to each other and his eyes examined Hermione as though for the first time. He looked at her bushy brown hair, but it didn't seem so bushy to him anymore. It was drowned out by her teeth, which was fixed in their 4th year, that made out her smile, which sparkled below two brightly lit brown eyes which now he was looking deep into. A feeling had come over Harry, something that was buried deep inside of him and only now triggered when he saw Hermione up close. Hermione was beautiful. She casually stared back into Harry's emerald green eyes. 

"…I-I w-was going to follow you t-to whatever you w-were going to do," Harry stammered, trying as hard as he could to hide what he was really feeling from Hermione.

"Oh, well I was going to the library to do a little research," said Hermione uneasily, still looking into his eyes but looking as though nothing was wrong with Harry. "Holidays or not, I'm still going to study. Are you going to come with?"

"Sure thing," he answered. Hermione grinned and pointed behind him in the direction of the library, also turning him around. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a soft push as if to say 'go'. Her hands remained there while they walked for quite sometime before she took them off. Harry noticed this of course and his soul danced happily. 

As they both walked down several corridors, Harry noticed a few students whisper to each other as they passed. He knew, of course, what they were talking about. They were talking about Hermione and him finally being alone after Ron's departure. Harry got a feeling that made him want to say something to Hermione. Something to say to hide from her that he knew what people were gossiping about. He slowed down his pace a bit until Hermione came so close to him that her chest almost touched Harry's back. He turned his head to the side and whispered softly to her. "Hermione? W-what…what's going on?"

"What Harry?" she replied putting her head closer to him so that she could hear.

"What are all these people stammering about?" he lied. "What'd you think they're talking about?"

"Shhh," she replied, putting a finger to her mouth and giving him another push as if to say 'hurry up'. Harry turned his head around and raised an eyebrow to himself, hurrying to the library.

***

The two Head-of-Gryffindor-House students sat across from each other in the library. Harry has his arms crossed on the table while his eyes moved back and forth on his "Potions Grade 7" book. He looked up and opened his mouth to ask Hermione a question but no sound came out. The sight he saw again distracted him. Hermione was taking notes and twirling a single strand of wavy hair that came down the front of her face with her finger. Harry continued to watch dreamingly, as she played endlessly with her hair strand and then finally brushed it to the side of her face. Hermione also paused. Even though she was looking at her book, she saw and felt Harry's eyes on her, still with his mouth open. She looked up at him. 

"What?" she asked self-consciously, brushing her frizzy hair with her fingers, "Do I have something in my hair, Harry?"

"Oh! Oh no Hermione, I just…" he said shaking his head, embarrassed. "I just…"

"What?"

"I…uh…wanted to ask you something."

"Well?"

"I…uh…I…I forgot," Harry embarrassingly said, turning slightly pink. Hermione scoffed and let her head drop back down to her book, continuing to write.

"Wait! I remember!" Harry lied. Hermione looked back up at him with an irritated look on her face. This was Harry's chance to redeem himself and he didn't want to blow it. "I…I uh," he stammered, "I… was… wondering..." Harry realized that his fake question could be followed up by asking her to the ball. But, a sudden voice inside him yelled, "Not now! Not like this! Not when she's irked by you." 

"…what book you were reading?" he finished.

"This?" Hermione replied, her face looking sort of embarrassed. "It's…it's a book on…Quidditch. Quidditch Seekers to be more exact."

"What?" Harry cried, looking very surprised and excited. It was great that Hermione showed a little more interest in Quidditch. But Quidditch Seekers? 

"Since when are you ever that interested in Quidditch Seekers?" asked Harry, hoping that Hermione would give him the answer he wanted.

"Since…since…" she started nervously. But she didn't get a chance to finish because Harry interrupted her.

"…you were with Krum." he finished, giving a forced smile. "I should've known. Anyway, go on with your reading Hermione, sorry to interrupt you like that."

"No Harry, it's not that. It's when…" she paused. Harry waited for her to answer. "…it's when I noticed what an excellent Seeker you've become." 

Harry turned bright scarlet when he heard this. And so did Hermione. It meant so much to him getting a compliment like that. It felt even more special to him since it came from Hermione. 

"You really think I'm good?" he asked, still slightly red.

"Good!? I said you're excellent!" she exclaimed. This made Harry turn even redder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did Hermione," replied Harry jokingly, grinning at her.

She grinned back at him and continued. "Can I fly with you on your broomstick sometime? I just want to see how it feels."

Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's request. And, of course, he couldn't refuse. 

"Of course my fellow Head Girl. It'll be an honor," said Harry, trying to make it sound as casually as possible.

"Oh, Harry thank you!" she exclaimed and got up and took her book with her as though she was going for another one. But to Harry's surprise, she walked around the table to Harry, bent down and kissed him right on the cheek. "Thanks again Harry. You're the best!" she said. 

Harry felt a great sense of warmth flow through his body and he had to close his eyes to prevent himself from fainting. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, smiling. "I'm going to get another book," she told him and trotted off. 

Harry nodded and went into a blank stare. "_She kissed me. Again_," Harry thought to himself, as he remembered one other time Hermione had kissed him on his cheek in their 4th year at Hogwarts. He hadn't forgotten that first kiss that she had given him. Of course, at the time, he accepted it as a friendly kiss and nothing more. Now it meant something more to him. He wished it were a kiss out of love, not out of friendship. "_Why did she kiss me again? What does it really mean? Is she feeling what I'm feeling? Does she know that I'm in love with her?_" he wondered. 

At that point, his conscious jumped. "_That's it_!" a voice in his head cried, "_You're in love with Hermione!_" Harry himself, jumped at this thought. Although he had found himself thinking about Hermione more often, talked about asking her to the ball with Ron, and even Ron implied that Harry liked her, Harry never actually said or admitted to anyone or himself that he was in love with Hermione. After a quick smile to himself, he was shaken from his trance because he saw Hermione make her way back to the table.

"Found it!" she exclaimed slamming the book on the table. It was a very thick book and it looked very new. Harry looked on the cover. It was titled, _Famous And Well-Known Seekers_. "Who knows Harry," she continued, "maybe you're in here somewhere. I think you might be, it's the newest edition." 

Harry chuckled, "don't strain yourself Hermione," as she immediately started turning through pages, grinning herself. "Hermione?" he asked. She looked up toward him. "What'd you think those people in the corridors were snickering about as we passed them? Do you think they were talking about us?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry noticed that she turned a slight shade of pink. "That. Well…it's been going on for awhile now…but they think…"

"Yes?" asked Harry, looking very interested.

"They think that finally, after all these years…" she hesitated to answer. "…were finally a couple." She then turned slightly scarlet.

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know whether to act happy or surprised. It made him feel good, having people think and talk about him and Hermione being a couple. It felt even better hearing it from Hermione. "Oh…well, silly them," he said casually, "we really have them guessing don't we?"

"Yeah we do! I mean they think that because…since…. were always together," added Hermione.

Harry felt a sense of joy run through his body. It felt as warm as jumping into a hot tub after a cold swim. He looked at the new book Hermione was looking at, then up at her. "Hermione?" he called again.

"Not now Harry," she protested. "I'm trying to look for-

Harry put his hand on top of hers to stop Hermione from flipping through pages. She looked up at him and again their eyes met. This time Hermione didn't look casually at Harry. She looked more concerned and more interested in what he had to say. 

"Yes Harry?" she asked softly.

"I need to talk to you."

"You are talking to me."

Harry let out a smile. A real smile he hadn't let out in days. Hermione immediately saw it. 

"There's the smile I know and love from Mr. Harry Potter! Feels good doesn't it?"

Harry smile widened. He nodded and continued. "I need to talk to you alone. Privately. After everyone is asleep." 

Hermione didn't even seem to think. "Oh! Ok. Where and what time?" she asked.

"Half-past 10. In the Gryffindor common room."

"Ok, I'll be there," she answered without question, not having the slightest idea what Harry wanted to talk about with her that late at night. Harry, on the other hand, knew very well what he was going to say. He was going to ask her to The Yule Ball.


	4. The Task

****

CHAPTER 4 - The Task

Harry sat and waited impatiently for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. He looked up at the clock. 11:03. He waited for more than half an hour and Hermione still hadn't shown up. He sighed and lay down on the couch running his fingers through his through his untidy hair. He took off his glasses to wipe his somewhat watery eyes and pinched himself between them, which was now tightly shut. "Why isn't she here?" he said quietly to himself. "She must've not cared and taken this as one big joke. Or maybe she just forgot about me completely." 

Harry sighed sadly again. "Looks like I'm not important enough for Ms. Granger to remember me." 

His eyes became watery again. It pained him at the thought of Hermione forgetting about him and not showing up. "So this is what rejection feels like huh? Oh well. Better luck next time Harry."  
  
He replaced his glasses back on his face and stared up at the ceiling continuing to talk to himself, feeling the color fade from his skin. "Who would've thought that loving someone would be so painful? I thought it was supposed to bring you happiness. Then why do I feel like…like this?"

He gave a very deep and long exhale, trying to blow out all his sadness. Tears of pain and sorrow slowly made its way back into his eyes. The pain was too overwhelming for him and he found himself closing his eyes and dozing off…

Harry had kept his eyes closed to what felt to him like forever. Not wanting to wake up in the day and having to see Hermione's face and confronting her. After some slow dreaming, he could feel someone shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Harry? Harry?" whispered a soft, familiar voice from his right. He opened his eyes to find himself face-to-face with the Head Girl of Gryffindor House.

"Hermione?" he said uneasily, not knowing if he was still dreaming or not, sitting up.

"Yes Harry. Me."

"What time is it?"

"It's 3 in the morning Harry."

"Your late," he said bitterly, as he stood up in front of Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she said. And she truly looked it. "I couldn't leave because the other 7th year girls were getting conspicuous about me leaving in the middle of the night." 

Harry blinked, saying nothing, giving her the signal to keep going. "They didn't," she continued, "fall sleep till about 2. I just lay down thinking that you weren't in the common room anymore. I couldn't sleep because I felt so bad about leaving you hanging like that. So, I just came down just to check and…here we are."

Harry continued to stare at Hermione, not sure whether to believe her or not. How could he stay mad at her? She looked so beautiful…even when apologizing. Harry just nodded his head and grinned, as if saying 'I forgive you'. Hermione looked so delighted when Harry smiled at her. She grinned back as if to give him an understanding that she knew her apology had been accepted. 

"Well," she said, breaking the long silence, "what'd you want to talk about that's so important?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Harry. He had been so caught up in seeing her that he had almost forgot why he had asked her to meet him in the first place. "Are you…um…going to the…Yule Ball?"

"Yes I am Harry. Why?"

"With who?" he questioned, hoping that she would give him the right answer. She did.

"Nobody. I mean, no one has asked me."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. All the tension in his body was building and if he didn't say anything now, he would explode. "Wangoballwithme?" he said with his tongue all twisted, like when he asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball in his 4th year.

"What?" Hermione replied, trying to look confused. Even though Harry hadn't said EXACTLY what he wanted to, she understood very well what he was trying to ask. "_Weird." _she thought , "_I'm actually excited!"_

"I didn't understand you Harry," she lied.

"Hermione, may I have the honor of taking you to the Yule Ball?" he said. "_WOW_!" he thought to himself, "_where did that come from_?"

Hermione herself looked shocked at the way Harry asked her to the Ball. But, she didn't even have to think to give him an answer.

"Of course Harry!" she softly shouted, "I'd love to go with you!" And with that, she threw her arms around him.

Harry, of course, thought this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He just hugged Hermione back, feeling the warmth of her body. The hug soon broke, but they kept their arms around each other as their eyes met once again. They both stared at each other, as if they were experiencing an episode of love-at-first-sight. Harry felt this and so did Hermione. However, they dared not share what they were feeling.

Harry loved her for everything that she was. The bossy, always reading or studying, know-it-all, teacher's pet, Hermione. Not strictly because she was beautiful, smart, and helped him with his work. But because…you can't really pick and choose who you fall in love with. It just happens. And because there's an unexplainable reason why you fall in love. 

"Hermione," said Harry, breaking their look, "we better head to bed and get some sleep." 

Hermione nodded. With that, Harry took her hand and walked her up to the girls' dormitories. He was filled with too much adrenaline of love to hold anything back. At the door, Harry looked down at her, put his index finger under her chin to make her look at him, leaned down toward her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Night, Hermione." he replied.

It was her turn to be on the receiving end as she dreamingly smiled back at him. "Night Harry," she replied. 

Harry turned around and slowly walked up to the boys' dormitories. He hadn't walked more than two-steps when Hermione called to him.

"Love you."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Taking in what he just heard. He, of course, didn't take it really big. More of a friendly 'love you' not knowing how Hermione really felt about him. He turned halfway around and replied, "I love you too, Hermione." and smiled.

She smiled back and opened the door to the girls' dorm and shut it behind her. Harry did the same, feeling very content with himself. As he changed and lay down in his bed, he had no trouble falling asleep as he dreamed about Hermione…

***

Hermione, on the other hand, was not falling asleep so well. She was too excited. Finally, she was going to a ball to someone she really knew and liked, this of course, being Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. Her best friend for 7 years.

In their brief embrace back in the common, Hermione looked at Harry for the first time, not as a friend, but as a potential boyfriend. Yes, she too was in love with Harry, but too stupid to realize and admit it with all the stress of school. She remembered when she first started thinking of Harry as more than her best friend. It was when they were leaving Hogwarts after Harry's big confrontation with You-Know-Who. She was so happy that Harry was alive and so caught up in emotions that she gave him a kiss on the cheek right before they said good-bye. The reaction she got from Harry wasn't really what she wanted and that's when she realized to get over her feelings for him. Over the next few years, the feelings slowing went away. Not dying, but becoming dormant. 

She had been getting inexplicable feelings when they entered their 7th year. Feelings since Viktor Krum was part of her life. She realized several things about Harry. How much nicer he had been to her than Ron at Hogwarts as the years went by, especially this year. The bitter look on his face anytime she would get TOO close to Ron. Looks of jealousy. But, of course, she buried this thought of her and Harry together. Anxiety got the best of her and she became scared to say anything, hiding her hidden love, worried that a friendship would be ruined. Scared that Harry didn't feel that same way she did. She remembered the time in their 4th year when there was a supposed love triangle between herself, Harry and Krum. Even though she, Ron, and Harry agreed that it was rubbish and it was just Rita Skeeter writing nonsense, deep down it was true. At least in her point of view.

She HAD begun to notice a change in Harry's behavior, particularly, around her. He had been giving signals that shown he was interested, but Hermione, being the person she was, took them for nothing more than mere signs of friendly affection, being that she was the only girl he really hung around with. "_Could he REALLY be in love with me_?" she thought to herself, as she sat on her bed.

She could recall times where there were _possibilities _that Harry could have liked her. It started from their 5th year around Christmas when Harry had given her (to her looks of it) a very cheap present. Sure, it was still the thought that counted, but it was nothing compared to what he had given her before. It was a small box of chocolates wrapped in brightly colored pink paper. Little did she know that that was only _part_ of his gift to her. Later that night, after the Christmas feast, he pulled her into an empty corridor and took out a black box, which looked like a box for a wand, out of his pocket. When she opened it, she found, to her surprise, a golden necklace with a magical shade of scarlet red, matching their Gryffindor colors. The chain pattern of the necklace criss-crossed and intertwined in such a way that it spelled, in a cursive writing, "Hermione" going all the way around it. Attached to it was a dime-sized three-dimensional diamond heart.

"It's a Happiness-Charm Necklace," Harry explained, seeing the confused, yet happy look on her face. "The heart pendant on it glows light blue when the wearer becomes happy. The brighter the color, the happier the person is. The thing special about it is, I've charmed it to only abide by how YOU feel." Sure enough, just like Harry had said, the pendant begun to glow a bright blue, about the same shade of blue that Hermione was so fond of.

"Thank you SO much Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, giving him the biggest hug ever. "This is the best present that I've ever got."

Harry only had one request. Whenever she would wear it, she would have to wear it hidden under the collar of her shirt, keeping it out of sight. If anyone by any chance would see it, she didn't get it from Harry. There were reasons for this, as Harry explained, that he didn't want people knowing that he sent that kind of money on her, but to him, it was well worth it. She accepted without hesitation. She realized that it would glow its brightest on two different occasions. When she got high marks and whenever she was around Harry. She also realized that the pendant glowed brighter and brighter each day she say Harry.

As the Valentines ball came nearer, she noticed as how upset Harry was when he witnessed Ron ask her to the ball right in from of him. He tried not to show is anger, but rather faked his happiness for Ron and her. Hermione saw right threw him and asked herself, "_Why was Harry so upset? Shouldn't he be happy for Ron instead? Was he showing signs of…jealousy?_" This made Hermione smile on the inside. Not because Harry was upset, but because it was cute and sweet that Harry was jealous of Ron for asking her. However, it pained her to see him like that. 

At the ball, she kept looking over at Harry, seeing his distraught look one after another. He had attended with Parvati Patil. After talking with Ron to see if it was ok, she got up and when over to Harry and offered him a dance, which he happily took. She noticed how many cheers, hoots, oh' s, and ah's, were shouted as they made their way on the dance floor. Harry, feeling proud and slightly flustered, felt insecure, not pulling Hermione close to him, but rather holding her away from his body. And they danced, one hand on Hermione's waist and one hand on Harry's shoulder, very nervously as it looked sloppy and very stiff. But Hermione didn't care, as long as Harry was happy.

In their 6th year, Harry had become very sour at Hermione as she had forgotten the necklace he had given her at home. This wasn't like her, as she wore it at the time but took it off one summer when she had gone swimming to avoid losing it in the water and not to get it dirty. Of course, Harry did all he could to hide his emotions and told all that nothing was wrong. Filled with sadness and rejection, he ignored her. Not zoning her out completely, but not being as friendly as before. Hermione knew that Harry felt sad and rejected that she forgot the necklace. She did everything in her power to get it back and when she did, Harry had returned to his normal, friendly self.

7th year is when things started to really heat up. Harry had been EXTRA nice to her since they meet at Kings Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. He had offered to carry her books and drag along her trunk for her. She also noticed that he was spending quite a bit of time talking to her and not Ron, sort of ignoring him. However, Harry and Hermione were both informed by Owl Post that they would be Head Boy and Head Girl together for Gryffindor that summer. They both happily flashed their badges to each other when they told each other the news. This could have explained Harry's attitude change toward her as they would have to be sort of partners now. And it came down to Harry asking her to the upcoming Yule Ball. Something definitely was up with Harry. Hermione just had the know the truth herself.

As she came back from her trip down memory lane, she looked down and pulled out, from under her shirt, the necklace Harry had given her. It would be the first time in a long time where she really looked at it and it was glowing very brightly. The brightest she had ever seen it glow. 

__

"Hermione," she thought to herself, _"you're being stupid! You're think far too ahead of yourself! Harry was just doing all those things because he's your_ friend! _And its logical that everyone thinks you two are together. He doesn't really hang out with any other girl. And why in the world did you say, 'Love you" for!? You're really going to mess things up! And don't worry, you should be happy. Harry's friendship means too much to you to risk going out with him… _"

A tear slowly ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and smiled. As she lay down on her bed, gripping the pendant tightly in her hand, she found it a whole lot easier to fall asleep. Whatever she dreamed, whether it be studying for Transfiguration, being in the library, or taking a walk outside, she always found herself coming face-to-face with the untidy, raven-haired, emerald green-eyed, Head Boy of Gryffindor.


	5. Ron's Return

****

CHAPTER 5 - Ron's Return

Now it was quite clear. Harry and Hermione were in love with one another and neither of them knew how each other felt.

Harry woke up, for the first time in days, feeling rested. He got changed rather quickly as he remembered his success in his task early that morning. One thing that really stood out was Hermione's last comment before they parted. 

__

"Love you,"

"What did she mean by that? Did she really mean the love that I want? Or is it the friendly love that we already have?" he asked himself. "It had to be the friendly kind. Of course it is! She wouldn't have it any other way. God Harry, you need to stop twisting people's words around. It'll make you confused and get you into trouble. Damn her! Why does she keep giving me fake signals like that!?" After a quick splash of water on his face and giving up to tidy his hair he made his way to the common room, bumping into none other than Hermione.

"Morning Harry," she greeted smiling.

"Morning Hermione. How are you?"

"Never better! How about you?"

"Ditto."

"Hey Harry? Is it ok if I tell people that you're going to be my date for the ball?" she asked, looking hopeful that Harry would say 'yes'.

"Ummm…well…I can't say no," Harry replied un easily, "but, why, may I ask?"

"I just want to brag to all the girls that I've got Potter all to myself!" she exclaimed.

"Sure, go ahead Hermione, I don't mind," Harry said, as they both turned the corner and stood next to the doors of the Great Hall.

Time seemed to go by so fast for Harry that he didn't realize that Ron would be returning soon. He and Hermione stood next to the doors, right where Ron said he would be. Sure enough, there was Ron, coming up the stairs toward the Great Hall, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Harry! Hermione!" he shouted as he made his way tirelessly up the stairs.

"Hey Ron!" cried Harry, running over to him to help with the heavy trunk.

"Welcome back Ron!" shouted Hermione, throwing her arms around him. Ron gave a small jump as Hermione hugged him, his eyes shot directly toward Harry, his eyes already beaming at him. Ron mouthed an, "I don't know." to Harry. After Hermione let go of him, they walked back down the corridor, heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron followed behind Hermione. When Ron knew he was out of earshot from Hermione, he whispered over to Harry.

"Sorry about back there Harry, I had nothing to do with that," Ron said, referring to Hermione's WARM welcome.

"It's ok Ron," 

"So any luck with Hermione, mate" he asked. He was referring to Harry asking her to the ball.

So Harry told him. About the time and patience he took to ask her, with Hermione not objecting to go. Harry just about told Ron everything when they reached the Gryffindor Common room.

"Good job Harry! Knew you could do it!"

Over the next few weeks, Hermione's attitude, to Harry, had changed. She went back into her "Hermione" state. Snapping at Harry and Ron whenever he would not pay attention or study hard in class. She seemed to have forgotten completely about the Yule Ball that she was so excited about. Harry didn't even notice. He was so used to Hermione's usual attitude, it was like second nature.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down halls to classes, boys would snicker and girls would giggle at them. Harry, seeing the confused look on Ron's face, told him to ignore it.

"Ron, who are you going to the Yule Ball with," Hermione asked, curiously. It would be the first time in a long time she had even talked about the Ball.

"Lavender. Lavender Brown. I was kind of shocked and surprised that she said 'yes'. Thought it would've taken a little more begging. Why? Who are YOU going with Hermione?" Ron asked her, sarcastically, quickly glancing over at Harry and winking.

"Oh!" said Hermione looking taken aback. She was so sure that Harry had already told him. "I'm…I'm going with…"

"Viktor Krum?" finished Ron, pretending. "Don't tell me you've invited him over here!"

"No no. Not him."

"Who then?"

"Harry…" Hermione said, turning bright red.

"Oh really! WOW that's fantastic! Was wondering when you would finally live it up!" Ron said, shaking Harry's hand. He winked at him again. Ron, of course, knew who she was going with. He just wanted the fun of hearing it from Hermione's mouth. "Good job, Harry"

"Thanks, Ron" he said, turning as red as Ron's hair. Hermione had come over to Harry and put her arm around him as if to make it official to Ron that they were going to the Ball together.

"Wicked!" Ron shouted, "you two will be the best looking couple there!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, happy that Ron was just as excited as they were.

****


	6. Harry's Next Problem

****

CHAPTER 6 - Harry's Next Problem

As the Yule Ball sneaked closer and closer, a thought crossed Harry's mind while playing a game of Wizard's Chess that nigh with Ron in the Great Hall. 

"Ron?" Harry said, as his Castle knocked one of Ron's Pawns off the board, "I haven't anything to wear."

"Sure you do," Ron answered, his Knight slicing Harry's Castle in half, "just wear another robe tomorrow. I mean, since when DON'T you have anything to wear!"

"Not for tomorrow dummy!" Harry yelled, getting frustrated, as his Bishop toppled another pawn. "For the Yule Ball!"

"Oh!" cried Ron, feeling stupid, moving his Knight toward Harry's Queen. A smile flashed across the face Ron.

"What's the smile for?" Harry asked, still upset.

"Not to worry Harry," Ron said, "I knew something like this would happen so, I got a little help from mum while I was away."

"What!?" exclaimed Harry, no longer looking upset, but rather excited.

Ron didn't answer. He just sat there, still with the same grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! One more thing," Ron said. Harry looked up toward him. "CHECKMATE!"

With that, Ron grabbed Harry by the collar of his robes and tugged him all the way to the boys' dormitories. Ron lead Harry all the way to his trunk and opened it up to pull out a silk-like black bag.

"Here," he said, handing it toward Harry, still smiling, "from my mum."

Harry looked inside the bag but couldn't see anything. Whatever it was, it was dark. He put his hand inside, felt a soft fabric, and pulled out its contents. Harry's face lit up as he came face-to-face with brand-new dress robes. The dress robes were midnight blue and around the hemming of the collar, the sleeves, and the bottom, there was a sky blue trim. 

"Wow Ron," said Harry, astonished. "This is marvelous."

"Yeah," said Ron, casually. "Told mum about your little task, and she volunteered to help out. She thought that would be the perfect one for you to wear for Hermione. Even thought she's not wearing it, you know how much she fancies blue!"

"You're right about that," said Harry, still admiring the dress robes. "Thanks again Ron, this is the best!"

"Anytime mate!" Ron said, leaning back into his chair, sighing.

Harry made his way toward his trunk, took out an small pouch, and tossed it to Ron.

"Half of its for you, the other half for your mom." Harry said, storing his dress robe away.

Ron dumped out its contents onto his lap and his eyes widened as he looked at what looked like about 50 Gold Galleons. He looked up to Harry as if to say something, but Harry spoke first.

"Don't say anything Ron, just nod your head, take what you need and give the rest to your mum. Give no explanation on how you got it. Ok? You and your family's done so much for me, and I've never really got to pay you all back." said Harry, eyeing Ron.

Sure enough, Ron nodded his head, took about 10 Galleons (That's all he really needed) and sent the other 40 home by owl post.

***

After putting on their pajamas and getting ready for bed, the two boys lay down on their beds. After a couple of minutes of Harry attempting to sleep and constant tossing and turning, he got up and put a robe on, feeling very impatient with himself.

"I'm going downstairs Ron," said Harry consciously, "I'm going to get a drink of - water…"

By the loud sounds of Ron's snoring, Harry knew that he didn't hear a word he said. Harry smiled, shook his head and headed out the door

Harry walked down the stairs into the common room, rubbing his eyes lazily. He was surprised to find someone there. He had to rub his eyes harder to make sure he wasn't still sleeping. Sitting on the floor with her head down on a book, on a small coffee table, was Hermione. She had obviously fallen asleep while reading. This didn't surprise Harry. He just chuckled happily and shook his head.

"Hermione," he said, although fully aware that she didn't hear him, "All this reading really isn't good for you."

He looked at her and fell into his trance again. He had never seen Hermione sleep before and what a site it was. She looked beautiful in the dim light of the fireplace. And she looked so peaceful.

"Now what do I do?" he asked himself as though talking to a real person. "Should I wake her? No, she must be really tired. I can't disturb her sleep. But I can't leave her like that either. She'll get cramps. I know…" He walked over to her and carefully slid an arm under her kneecaps, still being a gentleman and not fumbling around too much to disturb her skirt. With his other arm, he cradled it under Hermione's head and let her fall into it. With one smooth moment, he lifted Hermione up, now carrying her like a mother would her infant. 

Without waking her, he slowly tiptoed over to a couch and placed her softly on top of it. He ran upstairs and took an extra pillow and blanket from the boys' dormitories and he put the pillow under Hermione's head and covered her with the blanket.

"There, that's better," said Harry looking satisfied, as if he just fought in a war. "Sorry Hermione, I would've brought you to the girls dormitories, but the girls' would've killed me if they woke up and saw me." he said, as though she could hear him.

"But I can't just leave her," Harry continued. "Maybe I should just stay here with her and at least keep her company." He sat down in a chair beside the sofa. He didn't feel tired or thirsty anymore. He sat there, starring at Hermione absentmindedly, her hair wild, her mouth slightly open, and the way her body moved up and down as she breathed. 

He mindlessly watched her for what seemed like hours before Harry found himself also sleeping as happily as Hermione.


	7. In The Boys' Dormitories

****

Chapter 7 - In The Boys' Dorms

Harry was again shaken awake by a familiar voice from his right.

"Harry," said the voice softly. "Harry wake up. Come on Harry, wake up."

"Huh?" said Harry, opening his eyes slowly and then seeing Hermione. It was at the crack of dawn when she woke him up. As happy as Harry was for seeing Hermione, he didn't want to be woken up.

"Harry, did you…did you carry me over to the couch and blanket me? And did you stay with me the whole time?" she asked soothingly.

Harry replayed the entire scene over in his head and he couldn't help himself from smiling.

"Yeah Hermione, I did. Why?" he said, but his smile slowly disappeared. "Oh look Hermione! If you're mad, I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I-"

She just smiled at him.

"No Harry. It's ok" she said. "But that was really sweet of you."

Harry breathed again, feeling relieved. 

"No problem Hermione," he said. "It's still very early. You should go to your real bed and sleep a little more."

"I will Harry," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks again."

And with that, she stood up and walked to the girls' dorms. When Harry heard the door shut, he got up and went to the boys' dorm and plopped right on his bed still feeling very tired. He feel asleep right away.

***

What seemed like an eternity to Harry, with the stress of school, finding his feeling for Hermione, talking to Ron about asking Hermione to the Yule Ball, finally being alone with her, getting the courage to do it, actually asking Hermione to it, took the initiative to blanket Hermione, and having something nice to wear, the Yule Ball was finally here.

"You excited Harry?" Ron asked, getting into his dark orange dress robes.

"Are you kidding!?" Harry exclaimed, also dressing into his midnight blue dress robes, "I'm better off facing a dragon, swimming with ugly mermaids, who don't even look like mermaids, or going through a maze with deadly creatures in it!"

"That nervous huh?" Ron answered, sitting on his bed. "Don't tell me you're going to back out now!"

"No way! There is no way! I worked too hard for this!" Harry shouted, fixing his robes on straight, "I'm going to have a great time tonight with Hermione. I'm sure she's up in her room right now trying to look beautiful…" his voice trailed off, "…she doesn't have to try, she's beautiful already. With her hair and her dark brown eyes, that I can just get lost in. And her beautiful smile, makes anyone who receives it feel so special. You have no idea. I am so in lo…" Harry tried to finish, but found that he couldn't because he saw Ron looking at him, with an astonished look on his face.

"You have got to relax Harry," he said, "I've never seen you act or talk like that before." 

Harry continued to look at Ron. The expression on his face going from astonished to a you-didn't-tell-me-yet look. "Harry, you still haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?" Harry asked.

"Remember? When you stormed out of the Great Hall after Hermione asked you if something was wrong. I went looking for you and found you in the common room."

"Oh that," Harry said. He was amazed that Ron had remembered it, even though it was long ago. "What was the question again?" he asked stupidly.

"Do you like Hermione?"

"Of course I do, Ron. Why wouldn't I like her? She's my best friend" Harry answered stupidly.

"You know what I meant Harry! Let me rephrase it for you: Are you in love with Hermione?"

"I…I…" Harry started. Even thought Ron was his best friend, it was difficult to answer him, "I…I…"

"Come on mate. Say it. You'll feel better afterward."

Harry gave a deep sigh. "Ok, I can see there's no fooling you Ron. Yes. I am in love with Hermione. Wow! That felt good!"

"See!" Ron said, "That's all I wanted to hear."

"What about you, Ron? Didn't you like her at one point in your life."

"Well, there may have been one time in somewhere in there where I may have liked her. I may even have shown it through all the insults and arguments. But quite frankly, I can't stand her! Her position stands well as my friend, period."

Harry nodded and asked, "You think she likes me too?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Harry. That question is for Hermione and Hermione only. Blimey! Look at the time Harry! We better get going. Don't want to be late for our dates do we?"

"No way!" exclaimed Harry.

And with that, they walked out of the boys' dormitories and hurried to the common room.


	8. The Yule Ball

****

Chapter 8 - The Yule Ball

Harry and Ron waited in the common room for their dates, Hermione and Lavender. After a brief explanation on why Ron asked her to the Ball, (Ron fancied her) he saw her walk down the steps from the girls' dormitories. She looked quite pretty. She was wearing a scarlet red dress robes and she had her hair tied back. Ron hugged her as she came up to him. She spoke to Harry.

"Looking sharp Harry!" Lavender said, smiling. "Heard you'll be taking Hermione. It's about time you two came out to the world!"

"We'll meet you down there Harry," Ron said, and walked off with Lavender, arm in arm.

Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the girls' dormitories. He looked up and his jaw dropped. He had to hold on to a chair to prevent himself from fainting. Hermione made her way down the steps and smiled at Harry when she saw him. 

"_Wow!" _Harry said to himself. It was Hermione all right, but it didn't _look _like Hermione. She was wearing a shoulder-less, periwinkle-blue dress robes that glittered in the light. She had a hairpiece in her hair to match. Her hair wasn't bushy and curly anymore. She kept her hair down and it was sleek, straight, and shinny, with highlights. And around her neck, the necklace Harry had given her. It was glowing as blue as her dress robes. She looked very beautiful indeed.

"Hi Harry!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You look very handsome!"

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, turning red. "You look…beautiful…very beautiful!"

"Thanks Harry," she replied. "Do you mind me wearing this, Harry?" she asked, looking down at the necklace, still glowing bright blue.

"Not anymore," he said, looking at it too, "it looks marvelous on you."

"If anyone asks, can I tell them?" she asked, looking into his green eyes. 

Harry put on his thinking face, it no longer mattered to him that people knew that he had given it to her. Now, he w_anted_ people to know. And after a very brief moment, said, "Of course!"

****

They made their way to the Great Hall where it would take place. Sure enough, just like before, the four House tables were gone and replaced with smaller, circular, tables with silver plates and gold goblets. The teacher's table was still there with all the teachers sitting, looking just as formal as the students. They joined Ron and Lavender at the table they were sitting at. The four of them picked up their menus and looked at all the delicious foods.

"Your attention please," Professor McGonagall called, after tapping her glass cup with a spoon. After she had everyone's attention, Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Before the Yule Ball Feast this evening, I have something I wish to announce. Professor McGonagall has written down all of the couple's names on small pieces of parchment an placed them into this goblet." He held up a shiny, brand new golden goblet. 

"When the time comes," he continued, "the couple that is drawn from the goblet will start off by dancing alone on the dance floor. Thank you."

Whispers and murmurs went about the Hall after Dumbledore had spoken. Harry looked at Hermione, bewildered.

"What if we're picked Harry? Wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Sure would! But what are the chances of that happening?" Harry said and blushed at the thought of him and Hermione being picked to dance. Ron, as though reading his mind, saw him and grinned. They looked anxiously back at their menus. 

"Pork Chops!" Ron shouted, and POOF! It appeared on his plate.

"Rib Roast!" shouted Harry, and POOF! It appeared on his plate.

Hermione and Lavender both ordered small helpings of chicken and a Caesar Salad. After talking about various things over dinner, their plates were cleared and Professor McGonagall got everyone's attention once again. Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke, holding the goblet in one hand.

"Fun part starts now Harry," Ron said grinning, poking him in the chest with his elbow.

"What for? Its not like we're going to get picked," Harry stated.

"Shhh," Hermione and Lavender said in unison, putting a finger to their lips.

Professor Dumbledore reached into the goblet and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He said, "And now, I am pleased to announce, that the lucky couple who will start this years Yule Ball Dance will be…" and unfolded it. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but there was a pause. Dumbledore stared at the parchment for a moment, as if there was a mistake on it. Harry was surprised when Dumbledore's eyes looked over his half-moon spectacles and toward him. Harry continued to look at Dumbledore and Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "…Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!"

Everything in the Great Hall, including ghosts and elves, gasped when Dumbledore made the announcement. He continued, "Will Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger please make their way to the center dance floor?"

Harry sat still, motionless, in his seat, not believing what he just heard. Ron had slapped him hard on the back, as if congratulating him. The Hall stood unusually silent. Hermione shook him out of his daze. 

"Come on Harry!" she said, looking excited. "Let's go."

Harry still didn't move. He was frozen with fear to move. Filled with half excitement and half timidness.

"Ugh…" Hermione grunted impatiently, and picked him off of his chair. Everyone in the Hall exploded in cheers. She stood behind him, put her hands on his shoulders, and gently pushed him onto the dance floor. To her surprise, similar cheers, hoots, oh's, and ah's were shouted as they made their way on the dance floor. Even the teachers were applauding for them, not looking surprised, as if they knew as well that Harry and Hermione were a couple.

The lights dimmed and slow music started to play (cheers died down) as they made their way to the center of the dance floor. Hermione turned Harry around and faced him, expecting to dance the exact same way they did in their 5th year. Harry, now feeling proud and very excited, surprised her and snaked both arms around her waist, pulling her affectionately close to him, her chest firmly up against his. Harry had done his job because Hermione jumped surprisingly, at Harry's touch and was more surprised that he pulled her toward him. She responded by putting both of her hands over Harry's shoulder and around his neck. And they danced very well. Not looking sloppy of stiff, but looking very good, almost professionally good.

Hermione looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes once again. She had seen his eyes with looks of _something_ before, but it was only now she noticed that his eyes were telling her something. She had seen it in 1st year, when she told him what a great wizard he was and to be careful going after (what they thought at the time was) Snape, in 2nd year, after she happily told him that he solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, in 3rd year, when they went on their little mission with the Time Turner to save Buckbeat and Sirius, in 4th year, when she had kissed Harry on the cheek for the first time, in 5th year, when Harry had given her the Happiness-Charm Necklace for Christmas, in 6th year, after she confirmed to Harry that she had found his necklace she forgotten, and quite a few times in 7th year, when she was alone with him in the library, meeting very late to ask her to The Yule Ball, seeing him wake up after she found out Harry had put her comfortably on the couch, and when it was announced that they would dance together to start the Ball. And she was seeing it now. She now knew what that look was, it was a look of love. Her lip started to tremble.

"Your crying," Harry said, noticing her eyes water up. He took his hand from Hermione's waist and wiped away a tear that was building up under one of her eyes.

"Sorry Harry," she said, sniffling, "I'm just so…happy!"

And never in her entire life did she feel so happy. She leaned in and rested her head on Harry's chest, closing her eyes. Her pendant was showing it, glowing a very bright blue. The brightest it had ever glowed. Even though the pendant was sandwiched tightly between her and Harry, the glow seamed to light up the entire room. Everyone noticed it and Harry and Hermione could hear people talking on the side.

"That's the light from a Happiness-Charm Necklace! Those things aren't cheap!" one person said, "Potter must've given to Granger!" 

"Wow!" someone answered, "He spent that kind of money on her? He must REALLY love her then. Look at them, they're so cute!" 

"Sure are! They've been going out for what? Like 2 years, right?"

"Yep! Its been awhile."

Harry, turning scarlet, gave a small chuckle after hearing the conversation. Hermione giggled. He put his head down toward hers until their foreheads touched. They started to talk, but quietly so that no one could hear them, their voices drowned out by the slow, soft dancing music.

"Harry? They think that we've been together for two years! Silly them."

Harry smiled, "Yep Hermione. I don't blame them though. "

"Nether do I."

"Hermione," Harry whispered, still with their foreheads touching, "how does it feel to be dancing in front of the whole school and not care?"

"Great Harry! Just splendid!"

"Hermione," Harry said again, looking even deeper into her eyes, "God…you're beautiful…"

She looked up at him, turning red. "Really Harry? You think so?"

"I know so, Hermione. And I don't mean just now. I'm talking about all the time. Even with you carrying all those heavy books around."

Hermione smiled again. "You're very cute yourself, Harry James Potter!"

Harry blushed, turning just as red as Hermione. He withdrew his forehead form her, however still looking into her eyes. "_This is the time Potter. NOW!" _said a voice in his head. Harry knew what it was talking about. He was going to bear his heart and soul to Hermione.

"Hermione," he started.

"Yes Harry?"

"Look, I…don't know how to tell you this…but," he paused.

"What Harry?

"I'm…I'm in love with you…" he said softly, yet embarrassingly.

Hermione didn't respond right away because she couldn't believe what she just heard. There was a long silence between them as she felt a bolt of electricity run through her body. 

"Oh!" sputtered Hermione, looking surprised and bland at the same time. Harry, seeing the delay in her response and failing to see Hermione's face, dropped his head and shook it in disappointment, sighing deeply. Hermione saw his heartbroken look and tried to speak.

"Harry? I-"

"That's what I thought," he began, moving slightly away from Hermione, no longer making eye contact with her. "I honestly thought that I was going to be right. I mean, I think I lived too much on hopes and dreams and failed to live by reality. But…I feel that you should know the truth…and I…have just told you it. Even if you don't love me back, I…I am just finally relieved that you know. If you don't want to speak to me again, I understand. But, j-just let me finish this dance with you, so that I'll have something to live with and go on with my life. After that, I'll leave you completely alone and you'll never see or hear of me again. I p-promise." His eyes slowly became glossy, trying not to cry. 

Hermione, with her lip trembling and eyes filled with tears, managed to say,

"H-Harry no. You're wrong. I-I love you too…"

"What?" Harry said stunned, looking up at her still with tears in his eyes. His voice was shaken. "You do!?"

Hermione nodded, "Uh huh. Since the end of our 4th year. My feelings for you grew and grew. I wanted you as a boyfriend but, I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid of rejection, and quite possibly, losing our friendship."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Wow Hermione! I'm so happy to hear that," he smiled. " So…what?"

"Just hold me Harry." 

And he did just that. He embraced Hermione tighter than before, inhaling her deeply into his sinuses. After what seemed like forever, Harry whispered in her ear.

"Hermione? Um…does…does this mean we're…an official b-boyfriend-g-girlfriend couple? W-will people will actually be right this time? W-when they whisper to each other about…us…as we walk down halls." His voice trembled very nervously.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said, blushing. "Convince me that we're a couple."

Harry smiled. Hermione didn't even have to say, yet Harry knew very well what she wanted. She wanted a kiss. Harry continued to stare at Hermione, bewildered. Looking deep into her eyes. His best friend of 7 years. He nervously put his head down toward her, almost making their foreheads touch. He smiled at her again and she smiled back, knowing what was coming next. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer to Hermione. She closed her eyes as well, tilting her head to the side, moving her head toward his. And in a brief moment, Harry touched his lips on Hermione's for the first time. Feeling his insides do summersaults. Everyone in the Great Hall saw the kiss happen and immediately screams and ohhhh's filled the room.

Nether of them, could hear everyone's praise.

Hermione could feel Harry's heartbeat hasten through his chest, as she held Harry tighter for support, because her knees became weak at the touch of her lips on his. She took the initiative and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth against his. She knew Harry felt her lips part because he did the same. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring it, massaging his tongue with hers. She moaned softly against the kiss and poured 7 years of friendship into it, not wanting to stop. They were lost completely in the kiss, as if in their own world, as if nobody else but them were in the Great Hall. Finally, Harry broke the kiss slowly and looked down at her. Her eyes still closed. She opened them slowly, looked up at Harry, and smiled weakly, overwhelmed at the power of their kiss.

"Wow Harry! That. Was. Amazing!"

Harry just smiled. "So Hermione? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She leaned in and kissed him again. Harry knew, of course, what her answer was.

After the second kiss broke, their brains started working again they began to return to the real world because their ears were overwhelmed with cheers and applause from the Great Hall. They realized that they were still dancing, but there was no music. Looking very stupid, they stopped and looked around the Hall, grinning, as students and teachers were shouting louder than ever, as if one of their Quidditch Teams had won a World Cup. Harry took Hermione's hand and walked back to the table where Ron and Lavender were applauding. They sat down and Hermione scooted her chair closer to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and swooning.

"You two were excellent!" Ron said, as the cheers started to die down. "Wicked! You two were still up there dancing a good five minutes after the song stopped. Dumbledore got up to say something but stopped when he noticed you two hadn't moved. Everyone was quiet and just watched. The light from the Happiness-Charm Necklace Hermione's wearing outlined you two brightly! You two were whispering to each other and then, we see out of nowhere, Harry lean in and kiss Hermione! Everyone went crazy! You two looked perfect together!"

Harry grinned and looked at Hermione, still with her head on his shoulder, and kissed her on the head. She looked up to him and smiled. Dumbledore got everyone's attention again.

"Now," he started, clearing his throat, smiling at Harry and Hermione, "after that _superb_ performance from Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, everyone may now dance." And sure enough, right after the words left his mouth, couples went onto the floor and danced, probably getting confidence from Harry and Hermione. Some students still stayed put. Jaws dropped, star struck and in awe of Harry and Hermione.

"Well Lavender," said Ron, "lets leave the lovebirds alone and see if we can match Harry and Hermione."

"Oh no one can match that!" she said, as she was dragged on to the dance floor, loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear.

A party of 5 girls ran over to the table where Harry and Hermione were still sitting.

"Did Harry give you that necklace, Hermione?" one of them said. Hermione nodded. "Wow!" she said astonished. "I hope my boyfriend buys something like that for me one day."

"Potter must be some boyfriend huh?" another one said. Hermione looked over at Harry and back at the girl. "Oh he sure is!" she answered. All the girls giggled.


	9. Final Year, Beginning Feelings

****

Chapter 9 - Final Year, Beginning Feelings

As the intensity of the Ball died down and many couples were up on the dance floor, Harry and Hermione sat at their table and watched all the couples dance happily. The Ball would soon be over and Harry had a feeling in his gut. Something that told him that after his accomplishments, there still was unfinished business. Before he could think any further, Professor Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Excellent job you two. Just splendid!" he said. "You two have shown great skill and leadership for Hogwarts. It is no surprise that the Head Boy and Head Girl are a couple. It has sort of become a Hogwart's ritual. It is also a shame that this is your last year here. I recon that future students of Hogwarts will be talking about you two for a very long time. Harry, your mother and father would be proud. You too Hermione."

"Thanks professor," said Harry. "It's been an honor attending here and having you as headmaster."

"Harry's right professor," added Hermione. "I've had fun here as well. Hopefully after Hogwarts we will meet again in the not-to-distant future?"

"Absolutely," said Professor Dumbledore. "I am sure that I will see you two later. Maybe _soon after_ Harry gets the chance to…um…ask Hermione to-" He winked at Harry, who blushed in amusement. "I will see you both later."

"Bye Professor!" they both shouted as he walked away to dance with Professor McGonagall.

"I've got it!" Harry shouted. 

"What?" Hermione said anxiously. "What's the matter Harry?"

"Follow me," he said as he walked out of the Great Hall, holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione had to run to keep up with Harry. He looked very excited as his pace quickened.

"Where on Earth are we going Harry?" asked Hermione. "I hope you're not planning on getting in trouble!"

"Maybe," Harry said grinning.

Hermione tutted and continued to follow him. 

"You know, you're beginning to get as obnoxious as Ron!" 

They walked, to Hermione's surprise, outside. Right into the center of the Quidditch field.

"What's the meaning of this Harry?" said Hermione tentatively. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," said Harry reaching in his robes pocket and pulling out his wand. "Remember when you helped me endlessly in perfecting a Summoning Charm?"

"Of course!" said Hermione proudly. "Why?"

"You'll see," Harry repeated. He raised his wand and shouted, _"Accio Firebolt!"_

Hermione didn't really make out what he said, but immediately, she saw something fly out of the boys' dormitories and it was zooming toward them. It stopped abruptly right in front of Harry. He put his wand away and was looking self-righteous with himself. It was his Firebolt Broomstick. Harry mounted it and looked straight at Hermione.

"What…are you going to do with…that Harry?" asked Hermione, looking rather scared. Her Happiness-Charm Necklace was no longer glowing.

Harry looked almost hurt. "Hermione, I promised I would take you flying," he said.

"Oh!" she responded. "Right….I remember now."

Harry scooted up on his broomstick to make room for Hermione.

"Come on, get on," he said anxiously.

Hermione walked nervously toward Harry on mounted herself behind him, putting her arms around him and holding on tight. She knew that she wanted to fly, but she never thought Harry would go through with it.

"Hold on tight now!" Harry said, smiling mischievously. And without warning, he kicked off of the ground and they were zooming into the sky above. Hermione reacted by screaming and squeezing Harry even tighter around the waist.

"Harry that wasn't funny!" she shouted right after Harry had done a loop. "You could've at least WARNED me BEFORE you took off! And Could you PLEASE slow down a bit!?"

"Sure thing Hermione," Harry said laughing. Seeing Hermione upset was the last thing he wanted to see. But he was having the time of his life. He slowed down to an easy glide so that Hermione could have a chance to recollect herself.

"Whew! Thank you Harry," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Feeling better ?"

"Now I am," she said happily and snuggled up against him for comfort. "Harry, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

She went on and told him ALL about her feelings after their 4th year had ended. About how she was beginning to feel toward him and how she thought that she was seeing him give her signals that he was interested.

"Well yeah!" Harry said irritably. "I was hoping whether or not you were getting the picture."

"I was," she said. "But like I said, I was scared."

"So was I."

"But enough of that Harry. Let's stop thinking about the past and look forward into the future. I hope we'll…be in each others lives for a long time. This is our last year at Hogwarts."

"Sure we will," Harry replied. "I mean, this is a new feeling for me. And I am a rookie. Seeing that I've never had a girlfriend before."

"I'm sure you'll manage Harry," Hermione responded happily, her Charm Necklace beginning to glow brightly. "I mean, you've survived a killing curse from You-Know-Who. I'm sure that having me as a girlfriend won't be a problem."

Harry raised his eyebrows and chuckled. 

"I'm not too sure about that," he said under his breath.

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry," she said as they flew off in the moonlight in a deep bright blue glow.


End file.
